Walker Home Page
__TOC__''' Purpose This page is intended as a starting point for Walker researchers working on lines in NW NC, SW VA, and NE TN. The Walker Surname is very broadly distributed in America. County records for many areas show numerous entries for people with the Walker surname. This is particularly true in areas settled by the Scots Irish, such as along the Virginia, North Carolina, and Tennessee frontiers. Because the Scots Irish utilized a relatively small set of given names, it is not uncommon to find records for what are clearly different individuals, yet sharing the same given and surnames. It is often difficult to determine which record corresponds to which individual. As an example, there are at least six distinct individuals in Blount, Sevier, and Roane Counties TN, prior to 1800 who share the name "John Walker". Some of these John Walkers are in fact related to each other, and share a relatively recent common ancestor. Others are clearly unrelated. It is the purpose of this group to help clarify the relationships between such Walker lines. Target Area The focus of this research project is the geographic area including *northwestern North Carolina *southwestern Virginia *northeastern TN Walkers outside of this area are also considered when they are important to understand the movements and relations of Walkers within the target area. List of Walkers The following is a partial list of Walkers being researched in the target area. This list is being developed, and is not intended to be exclusionary. If YOUR Walker is not here, its because this is a work in progress. Please feel free to insert a link for them yourself. (See bottom of page for a simplified method for creating a page consistent with pages for persons already included in this project.) For some lines listing shows a "lead researcher" who has volunteer to take responsibility for a particular line, at least in terms of initial data input. This is not intended to restrict others from adding information and insight to the article concerning a particular person or line. Its more a matter of convenience so that we know all of the bases are being covered. *Meadow Creek John Walker *Laurel Fork William Walker *Hawkins County John Walker Walker *Quaker John Walker *Adam Walker (1729-1808) of Wythe County *Walkers of SW VA *Jerry Brimberry's Analysis of the Walkers of Washington County Several lines are currently being worked in the Wigton Walker lineage, and may be accessed through the Wigton Walker Home Page Walker YDNA Project The main data page for the Walker YDNA project is found at: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~fabercove/test_results.htm A page detailing information about lineages of participants, who have been identified as related to the Wigton Walker line of descent from John I, is to be found at http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~fabercove/Groups/Group-8.htm Major References The following are major references of interest to Walker researchers in the target area. 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families: also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia, 1600-1902 2. Chalkley, Lyman . Chronicles of the Scotch-Irish Settlement in Virginia Extracted from the Original Court Records of Augusta County 1745-1800 (see http://www.rootsweb.com/~chalkley/) 3. Morton, Oren F.,1920. A History of Rockbridge County, Virginia. The McClure Co: Staunton, Virginia. Reprinted 1973. Input page To create a page for a particular person, please use the recommended standard as indicated in the menus at the top of the page. The process creates links for the surname and birth and death year categories automatically, but you may add category links for county categories such as Category:Born in Rockbridge County, Virginia or Category:Resided in County Antrim. Category:Walker (surname) Category:Walker Project Administration